2013-02-20 "You Didn't Say No Powers"
It's later in the day, after classes, and Jocelyn had made her way to the gym to get in her afternoon training. Old habits were long-standing, and she found that if she wasn't training regularly, she got twitchy. So, the redhead has gotten dressed in a black tanktop and yoga pants and found her way to the gym. It's just the one for normal students and lacked things like reinforced walls. She was in the process of stretching and warming up at the moment, figuring out exactly what she wanted to do first. Her routine had been thrown all out of whack since she came to the mansion, so she had to figure out where she wanted to pick things up again. Sure, she could be working on homework, but she'll do that later in the night. She'd get too hyped up if she worked out later, so this made sense to her. And yet, even as Jocelyn arrives, it probably becomes quickly apparent that she's not alone in the gym. Oh sure there might be a few other students working out, including one or two that aren't there by choice, but over in the area with the mats where martial arts and other hand to hand combat is usually practiced there is a lone girl. One that it appears everyone else in the gym is giving a wide berth too. Yes, that's right. Laura Kinney is here. And she appears to be going through a series of movements with one of the wooden 'practice' swords that martial artists use. And yet, even if she is using the sword, she is still mixing it up with leaps, kicks, and even the occasional elbow jab, even if she appears to be fighting the air itself rather than a real opponent right now. Jocelyn spots Laura fairly quickly as she finishes her stretches, and walks over towards her, taking note of the girl's movements and assessing them. The girl had skill, she could tell that much. But, Blindfold had revealed a bit of information that hinted at that. Some of the other students who are giving Laura a wide berth give Jocelyn a strange look for the casual way that she heads over towards Laura, but she doesn't pay them any mind. She really didn't care what anyone else thought. "Hi there Laura," Jocelyn greets the shorter girl. She stays a polite distance from where she's practicing, if only to give Laura space to complete her movements. That's the proper thing to do. "Don't suppose you'd care for a partner?" she asks. Even if Laura is ridiculously agile, Jocelyn figures she needs practice training with her own powers speeding her up, and that might put them on more even ground. It's almost as if Laura doesn't hear, or at least care, that Jocelyn is getting closer to her. She just continues with her routine. She even jumps and spins, apparently slashing with her sword, before she lands in a crouch like position, the sword pointed in the direction of Jocelyn as the other girl speaks up. "If you want." is said in a neutral tone as the clawed girl starts to stand up straight, before moving off to the side to return the 'sword' to its rack. But yeah, aside from that, she does not say anything to the other girl, nor does she make a move towards her. Laura does seem to be fairly calm most of the time, the redhead observes. Jocelyn takes a moment, while the girl is putting the sword away, to improve her agility by pulling in some kinetic energy. She was going to need that to keep up with her. Yeah, there are some people who might be watching, but she's tuned them out as she steps forward onto the mat. She doesn't seem to have any real nervousness, aside from the normal pre-spar feelings one gets when working with someone new. "I'd welcome a challenging spar," Jocelyn says to Laura. "Haven't had a good one since I got here". She did miss a bit of a challenge, so this would at least be interesting, and might tell her a bit more about the girl by the way she fights. Calm? Not exactly. But what Laura is.... Well, that's a debate for another time. And yet, as Jocelyn takes up a spot on the mat, Laura not only takes up a position of her own, but even spreads her legs a bit, lowers her stance a little, and raises her arms, all so she's in an almost stereotypical 'en guard' martial arts position. One that doesn't really give away a specific fighting style or school. "Ready." Jocelyn is in a more relaxed stance, one that you've find by a street fighter who is confident. If that's deliberate or not, it is hard to say. Her hair is tied back in a poneytail, so it isn't free-flowing all over, which is helpful. She takes a step forward and lashes out with a fast kick at Laura's stomach followed by a left jabkaimed in the general direction of the girl's chest. As much as anything, she's feeling her opponent out here, and is more ready to jump into a defensive set of moves if countered. Of course two very specific words weren't spoken, thus this could get very, very interesting. Then again, considering what Jocelyn already is doing, those two words may very well have hurt her more than helped her. Either way though, as that kick comes towards Laura, the shorter girl spins slightly to get clear. That is before she does a move that is almost akin to a palm punch to try and deflect that jab. Yes, no words are said, and the movements are precise, but they aren't flawless. Nor does the clawed girl make any form of noise aside from the noises made by her feet and her fists as she does what she does, even if she doesn't try to attack back. Jocelyn wouldn't know what words those are. She expects that the girl won't use her claws, but that may be a bad assumption. But if something happens, well, Jocelyn will deal with it then. They didn't exactly discuss details of the spar. Jocelyn makes a very fast note of the precision, and the lack of attacking back. The jab is deflected, and Jocelyn uses the momentum of the strike drop herself into a low leg sweep in an attempt to trip Laura. If that misses, she'll attempt to respond with an uppercut. Jocelyn would have to admit that the extra speed is nice, but she's certainly having to be careful not to flail wildly with it. Her moves are still fast and precise, but they're not as fast as she's capable of right now. (Repose) And it's probably a good thing that Laua doesn't know how fast Jocelyn can move. After all, if she did, then she probably wouldn't be doing things the way she is right now. But since she doesn't know, the shorter girl jumps up as the legsweep goes through where she was just standing. Only to be hit by the uppercut, which knocks her backwards, and thus flat on her back with a bit of a *THUD!* And yet then, as she does a kippup to get back onto her feet, and she assumes her 'ready' position again, the clawed girl does finally let out a few words. "Good. Not good enough. Still good." Jocelyn was being tested. Alright then. Jocelyn was okay with this. "I'll improve," the teen responds with a nod. Short and simple seemed to be the order of the day. She moves forward quickly, since Laura is back in her ready position, and feints a left hook at Laura's head. That's followed up with her bringing her elbow down hard at Laura's shoulder. If the shoulder strike connects, Jocelyn is going to attempt to knock the wind out of Laura with a left punch to the stomach. Having grown up in a manner where fighting for survival was necessary, she was perfectly fine striking hard in a spar if her opponent showed she could handle it, and Laura could certainly take some punches, from what Jocelyn had seen. She did pop straight up from that uppercut and didn't seem too bothered by it. Jocelyn does seem to be moving a little bit faster this time and is more willing to push herself a touch more now that she's tried a few moves at this speed. She did do some practice this morning with augmented speed, but it was a little different in an actual spar. And strangely enough, as Jocelyn comes at her, this time Laura doesn't move. Yes, that's right, she doesn't move. Not even as the lightning fast punch and elbow strike her. In fact, it's almost as if there's a slight noise from Laura as one of those blows hits, before she suddenly falls. And yet, not long after she's hit, the shorter girl is already starting to slowly move so she can get up. Jocelyn steps back briefly in shock. "Laura? Why didn't you move? Are you alright?" she asks. Jocelyn thought they were sparring. There is now concern in her voice as she moves over towards the girl. This made no sense to Jocelyn. Now, yes, it could be a trick, but that thought hasn't entered Jocelyn's mind yet. Even if Laura hadn't expected Jocelyn to come at her, she should have seen the movements from the girl and reacted accordingly. Laura was certainly good enough for that. It may very well be a good thing that Jocelyn stepped back like that. Because as Laura gets back up, she just tilts her head at the taller girl, offers a somewhat cryptic smile, but doesn't respond to the question. Not even as she just slowly, and almost casually starts to walk towards her 'opponent'. Jocelyn is patient. She's had enough experience with cryptic smiles and moves in her past to know they're mostly an intimidation tactic. She doesn't show fear, but she does watch Laura carefully, like you would any opponent. Of course, she's keeping an eye on where Laura keeps those claws in terms of energy, in the event she picks up on any sudden movement there. They have to generate even a small bit of energy when they slide in and out, and that would be useful. But she doesn't respond verbally yet. The move is Laura's now. Ah yes. The claws. They aren't out yet. In fact this time, the hands stay at Lauras sides. Even as she lashes out with a quick kick, Nothing fancy, but one aimed towards a spot just barely to the right of Jocelyns head. Yes, that's all she does. Just one kick. For now. It is always wise to know exactly where an opponent's weapons are at all times, even if you don't think they'll be used. Jocelyn snaps her arm up, not to block the strike, since it's at the right of her head, but to attempt to grab it and push Laura off-balance to Laura's left. It's as much of a message move as anything else. Of course, Jocelyn expects more to come, but she knows that if the leg isn't gotten out of her zone that Laura could probably use it to her advantage. And as the leg is grabbed... As it starts to be pushed... There's an audible *SKNIT!* One that doesn't come from her hands. It instead comes from the foot that is being moved away. Yeah, talk about a message move. After all, just imagine what could of happened if that had happened just a /little/ earlier. And yet, Laura doesn't stumble even after that push. instead she quickly recovers as she pulls her leg back, and as that claw retracts. That in turn is right before... She bows. Jocelyn simply didn't know about the foot blade. The girl blinks in surprise and watches Laura. She returns the bow, perfectly aware that the girl has a large advantage with her claws. "Good spar," the girl says to Laura as she straightens up. "If you'd like to spar more, I'm open to that. Though the claws are perhaps unnecessary, unless I have equivilant weaponry," she suggests. There's acyually a slight snort at that, before Laura lets out, "You didn't say 'No powers'." Which is true. It wasn't said. Then again, considering how fast Jocelyn was moving. "Maybe another time." Pause. "Sorry." "That's fine. And I didn't, no," Jocelyn says. "That's a fair point". She doesn't try to contest it. Though she'd remember to set parameters for the next time they practiced. It had, however, made for a great way to get her blood flowing. "In that case, I'll see you later, Laura. I need to go get the rest of my workout in". Category:Logs Category:RPLogs